


Red suit

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: - Well, dear, well, dress him again!- Yeah, to constantly pinch the fifth point?
Relationships: Paul Landers/Till Lindemann
Kudos: 5





	Red suit

**Author's Note:**

> Video: https://www.instagram.com/p/B4Tp4UfHXQm/?igshid=1n8apwo89ui1t

Paul looked around his suit. Red jumpsuit with an almost open neckline on the chest. He completely fitted his whole figure, showing almost all forms, including his ass. Not the same as Richard’s big one, of course, but for Paul it’s not necessary. Yes, and he especially does not have complexes. Well, a small and small figure. What to kill?

\- You look wonderful, - Till looked over his shoulder at him. He ran a hand over his cheek and buried his nose in short hair.

Paul squinted toward the door. Although many suspected that between the guitarist and the vocalist, they preferred to keep quiet, and at the unnecessary moment do not go into the dressing room. Ollie is good-natured, but Till drives the rest.

\- Tillchen, - the man called softly when he noticed that the man gently began to put his hand down. The whole concert didn’t feel like a riser.

\- Mmm... 

\- We have to go, - Paul walked away from the vocalist. Till reluctantly sat up. And left. From him. Then came out.

***

_Maybe I told him to leave too abruptly?_ Paul squinted toward Till. Which something is too active near Richard walks and behind his eyes hypnotizes imperceptibly. The guitarist turned away.

Not to say that he didn’t like the red suit. Like, even though the fabric is unusual. But when she tightened everything on him. Arms, legs and... 

Paul actually felt Till's hand touch his ass. To answer such impudence, but only a lot of people. It’s better not to take the dirty linen out of the hut, otherwise you never know... 

But the fact that his ass insolently tweaked... Maybe a gray suit is not so bad? In any case, the ass can not be found there.

***

\- Well, Paul, well, forgive me, - Till pressed against the obviously gloomy Paul, - well, it was so painful for you from behind, it was so... 

\- Because you are so impudently grabbed me? - the man did not intend to forgive such impudence, therefore he refused a red suit. To the chagrin of Till.

\- Well, it won’t be like that, I promise, - Paul almost gasped with indignation as his ass began to be stroked slowly. He knows, man, where to put his hands.

\- I do not mind how smooth it is, - the man twisted out of his arms. - Only I will not wear a red suit. - He is hugging me. Inconveniently.

\- And backstage? - Till innocently asked, for which 


End file.
